coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9899 (18th October 2019)
Plot Shona tries to contact Max who has stayed overnight with Marion but he ignores her messages. Harry is fine but Lily is upset at the harm she’s caused. Gemma is appalled to find that the story about her being stuck in the turnstile is running on social media and is also the Gazette’s main headline. There is still a distance between Dev and Asha. Tracy returns from Venice with Peter, Carla and Simon choosing to stay on there for a few more days. She offers her genuine sympathies to Beth and Kirk about Sinead. Gemma wants to stop trying to earn money through publicity but is stopped in her tracks when a huge box of nappies is delivered from a well-wisher. Geoff is pleased when Yasmeen tells him that Zeedan has agreed to sell his half of Speed Daal to them as he needs the money for a house purchase. David finds the atmosphere in the prison extremely tense and spots a razor being passed to Tez Collier, a violent inmate. Bethany composes a short story for her application for a writing course. More free supplies are delivered to No.5 as a result of the press publicity and Bernie thinks Gemma ought to carry on using Suki Waters’s skills. Shona visits David and tells him about Max and Marion. He assures her that she’s not at fault and that Marion can’t get custody before he’s released in three weeks time. Overhearing Sinead talking about her writing, Brian advises her to stick to things she knows about. Sinead is helped out by district nurse Jessica Hadaway but she gets upset that her own energy levels are so low, even for the simplest tasks. Rosa Vale, a PR specialist, tracks down Gemma, saying she can make her a lot of money without being pestered. Alya is furious with Yasmeen when she hears about Zeedan’s decision. David visits the hospital wing for his epilepsy medication and hears that a new inmate has been attacked by Tez. He’s shocked to see that it’s Josh Tucker, with his eyesight now restored. Josh sees David staring at him. Rosa takes Gemma and Bernie for lunch at the bistro where she tells them all she can do for them at a 15% commission. Gemma’s suddenly alarmed when she feels her labour pains coming on. David hides his history with Josh from Abe who suspects that something is amiss between the two of them. Yasmeen stands up to Alya on Geoff’s behalf while he watches on with satisfaction. Alya warns her that it will end in tears. James offers to help Craig with a fitness training plan. Kirk suggests to Beth that they have an early Christmas for Sinead. Marion arrives for an appointment with Adam when Sarah is talking to him in Victoria Street. Alerted as to who she actually is, Adam claims a conflict of interest and refuses to represent her. Abe agrees to find out exactly why Tex attacked Josh. Rosa drives Gemma to the hospital. Sarah is livid with Adam for the free advice he’s already given Marion. Bethany shows James her short story. He praises it but recognises she’s writing about her love for Daniel. Bernie comforts a scared Gemma as she waits to be examined and makes Rosa leave them alone when she tries to film proceedings. Emma tells Chesney where Gemma has gone. She gives him a big hug, which is captured by a watching press photographer. Abe reports that Josh is being kept in the medical wing for his own safety and he’s in for committing a drugged rape. David confesses that Josh did the same to him. Gemma is released, but is told to avoid stress such as the press, just as Rosa walks up and introduces herself to Chesney. His own sister having been raped, Abe is sympathetic to David who says he is keen to put an end to Josh’s recidivism. Tracy and Adam agree to Kirk’s idea and they all make plans for a surprise Christmas. Geoff suggests to a reluctant Yasmeen that they overrule Alya and start serving alcohol. The Gazette ring No.5 about the photos of Chesney with Emma, asking if he’s a love-rat. Bernie suggests she takes over their publicity and drop Rosa. Abe passes on the news to a shocked David that a riot is being planned for tomorrow and it’s the perfect opportunity for him to kill Josh. Cast Regular cast *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Max Turner - Harry McDermott (Voice only) *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sinead Osbourne - Katie McGlynn *James Bailey - Nathan Graham *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Bertie Osbourne - Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Civilian Teacher - Andrew Crawford *Abe Crowley - Liam Boyle *Jessica Hadaway - Wendy Albiston *Rosa Vale - Helen Longworth *Prison Officer - Paul Bell *Prison Nurse - Victoria Latham Kelly *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Tez Collier - Nick Judge *Marion Logan - Kerry Peers *Midwife - Ashleigh Morley Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *The Kabin *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Jamila House *Speed Daal - Restaurant and staffroom *Weatherfield General - Maternity unit *Highfield Prison - Visiting suite, communal area, hospital area and cell Notes *This was a one-hour episode made up of two production codes and transmitted at 7.30pm. The first and second halves of the episodes were written by Martin Allen and Mark Wadlow respectively. *Max Turner is only heard as an answering message on Shona Ramsey's phone. *An inmate in Highfield Prison is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David voices his concerns over the atmosphere in the prison and is worried when Shona tells him about Max staying at Marion's house and how Marion plans to apply for custody. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,640,771 viewers (7th place). Category:2019 episodes Category:Extended episodes